


Sleep

by alecsmanwhore



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: But he's a sweetheart really, Dan is annoying, Drabble, Fluff, Phil is adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:37:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4598370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alecsmanwhore/pseuds/alecsmanwhore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan's got his browsing position enabled, and all Phil wants to do is sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> My sister turned to me and said 'what do you think Dan and Phil are doing right now?' and my mind formulated this drabble.  
> Title from Sleep by My Chemical Romance.

'Dan, it's one in the morning, turn the laptop off.' Phil complained, throwing a hand over his eyes. 'It's too bright.'  
Dan kept scrolling through Tumblr. 'Phil, it's not even that late, it's only one. I'll probably be up for hours still.'  
'Dan, I'm sleepy.' Phil whined, rubbing his eyes. He leant his head on Dan's shoulder, nuzzling in to his neck. 'Please?'  
Dan sighed. 'Fine, but only because you're being too bloody adorable about it.' He shut the laptop, sliding it carefully onto the floor.  
Phil flung an arm over Dan's waist as he tucked his head under Dan's chin.  
Dan smiled and pressed a small kiss to the top of Phil's head.  
'Love you.' Phil mumbled in to Dan's chest.  
'Love you too.' Dan replied, closing his eyes.  
*Twenty Minutes Later*  
'Dan! Turn the fucking laptop off!'  
'Sorry.'

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated.  
> Also, Dan and Tyler's new videos. I lost my mind slightly at all the Danler, so I felt I needed to return to Phan.


End file.
